Last year for all
by lilsweetheart821
Summary: It's the last year for Harry and everyone in year7.He notices a girl that he never knew existed.He falls for her.Draco has this crush on Hermione.What will Ron do?Does Harry still love Cho?Can everyone last this year or get expelled? plz r&r. chap2&3 up!
1. At hogwarts again

Disclaimer: not the owner of the characters that J.K. Rowling came up with. Everything owns to J.K. Rowling except for the May Cohen.  
  
(Harry's point of view)  
  
At Hogwarts Again  
Another year a Hogwarts, last one too. So far looking at my schedule, it's going to be terrible. Having Potions double again. I see everyone that has been in my class for seven years. Including, Ron W., Hermione G., and Draco M.  
  
Professor Snape comes in. "Welcome. I'm still surprised to see some of my usual students here. Well let's start reviewing. After, a few seat changes. Potter please sit next to Miss May Cohen. Miss. Granger please help yourself next to Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Longbottem move your things next to Mr. Weasly."  
  
Harry asks," Who is May Cohen?"  
  
"Well, it seems like Mr. Potter doesn't know his classmates that much." replies Mr. Snape. "She's the Asian girl in the fourth row in the third table. Now please get to your seat."  
  
I look for my seat. I see this beautiful, long dark brown hair with some dark red highlights, brown eyes, tan skin color, Asian girl at my table.  
  
"Also, Potter, Cohen please see me after class.", said Professor Snape.  
  
(Scene at Snape's office)  
  
"Potter, since you want to be an auror and so does Cohen. Since Miss. Cohen is so much better at Potions. So she is she tutoring you in potions. Also she isn't really that good Defense against the Dark Arts, so you tutor her in that. Good day."  
  
Sometimes god helps me in weird ways. I get to tutor this very pretty girl and she gets to tutor me. I wonder why I never noticed her. May is cool. Should I tell how I feel? Nah, maybe after I get to know her. "So, you're the famous "Harry Potter"?" asked May interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's nice to finally, talk to you after these many years." Said May  
  
"Why didn't you talk to me?"  
  
"Well, you got your friends and I got my own. You know trying not to interfere."  
  
"Oh. I wouldn't mind."  
  
"It seems like Professor Snape doesn't like you that much."  
  
"Yeah, you noticed, but he seems to like you as his student."  
  
"He does. That's interesting." Said May  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I hate him a lot." Replies May  
  
"Me too." 


	2. just tutoring

DISCLAMIER: everything owns to J.K. Rowling. Except for May Cohen.  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews. The suggestion from, MystikalMagic made me think of an idea of how to start Cho and Harry together again. The more reviews the faster I will update. This is still from Harry's point of view. It might change in some characters between Harry and May. You'll notice.  
  
Just tutoring  
  
I can't believe this. "I've dreaming about this for days. I'm actually getting this, which is good. "I think that's it" May said all of the sudden.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
I decided to tell her.  
  
"May."  
  
"Do you know that you're very pretty?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"You know what?'  
  
"What"  
  
"I really like you a lot."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Well, I just said that."  
  
"We leaned to each other and nice kiss. It was short but sweet.  
  
----------------------------  
  
I saw Hermione in the common room. I knew she was waiting for me.  
  
'So Harry.'  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, do you like May?" "What?"  
  
"DO YOU LIKE MAY?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think I still like Cho. I mean she has everything. I like May because she reminds of Cho."  
  
"Oh, if she finds out then she wouldn't talk to you anymore or something like that."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"You gotta tell her."  
  
"If I tell her, then I'll lose her, right?"  
  
"I don't know, but I gotta see Ron. See ya Harry."  
  
"Bye. Why is Hermione seeing Ron? I thought she didn't like him anymore"  
  
You know what, I'm kind of hungry. I think I need to see Dobby. Why I'm I talking to myself out loud.  
  
A/n: I know, it sucks, but the next chapter is better. It finally gets to Cho and Harry. I'm going to complete it this month in July. So if you don't like this chapter you got to read the next one. So, please read and review. 


	3. cousins

0.A/n: It finally gets to Cho and Harry. Hope you like it, and always r&r.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that owns to J.k. Rowling. I only own my character, May Cohen.

Cousins?

(May's PoV)

I'm in the hall I see my cousin, Cho. I don't like her that much. She says I'm a disgrace to the Asian heritage or something like that her like my mother who married a British man, my father, Michael Cohen. That's when I hated her at the age of nine. We never really talked to each other ever since that day. Not even to wave hello.

I see her getting her getting harassed by that creep Draco. Since, he can't have Hermione. She's got Ron. I had this feeling I had to help her. I was going to, but then I saw Harry. Harry hit Draco in the face. He ran away.

I had to eavesdrop.

"Thanks. Harry."

"It was nothing."

"I missed you, Harry."

"I missed you even more, Cho."

Then, they had to kiss each other. I couldn't just stand there and watch their tongues fight.

I slapped him in the face.

"How could you?" I asked him.

"You just can't slap Harry, May. What do you mean by how could you?"

"You guys know each other?" asked Harry.

"Why shouldn't we. We're cousins." I replied. "I shouldn't have kissed you, if I knew you were a player. I never want to ever talk to or see you both ever!"

I knew they started making out when I turned around.

Scene: Girls dorm. Where Hermione and May are talking.

"Hermione."

"Yeah."

"Do you think....."

"I'm the fairest one if all?" said Hermione staring in the mirror.

"No, but do think that Harry likes me for me or just because I'm look alike of Cho?"

"Um.... He likes you for you."

"You can't lie to me. I can tell when you guys lie. Ron's ears turn red, Harry stutters, and you, you bite your lip."

"Ok. Ok. He likes you because you remind him of Cho."

"Like that song "U remind me." By Usher."

"Yeah, like that."

"So what happened between you and Ron?"

"Nothing much."

"Did you guys kiss more than last time?"

"Well, you can say that."

"What did you guys do?"

"I told you not much." she replied, then biting her lip.

"Come on."

"O.K."

"So."

"I'm tired, so see you in the morning." Hermione says pulling the covers over her head.

"Hey."

A/n: So did you guys like it. Tell me in the reviews and maybe some ideas.


	4. fight 1 and at 1: oo

Disclaimer: How I wish I did I own Harry Potter, but I don't.

A/n: Sorry for the long update. I had a writer's block, okay. So keep reading. I need to finish this.

Fight! #1 and at 1: OO

(May's PoV)

I thought I died yesterday.

One because Harry kissed me, dream come true.

Two, Harry kissed my stupid cousin, Cho Chang.

How could he?

Where's Hermione? Usually my day starts with Hermione hitting me with her pillow.

Scene: great hall

Ah, there's Hermione. I went to sit across fro her.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Hey, may."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I can see you and Ron holding hands."

Hermione started blushing like crazy.

"You're such a disgrace, Weasley, Dating mudblood." said a dark cold voice. That voice belonged to a guy with grey eyes, a masculine body, and blond hair. "Who the bloody hell are you?" pointing to me.

"I'm May Cohen and your Draco malfoy, the dumb ass."

"How dare you call me a dumb ass?" he yelled.

"Well, you called Hermione a mudblood!" I shouted back.

"Yeah you called my girlfriend a mudblood." roared Ron, when he finally went up to speed, standing up, looking like he wanted to fight so badly.

"So what are you going to do about it?" questioned Draco.

Everyone turned around to face them and chanted fight, fight, fight, fight!

"Well if the school wants me to do it, I'd be glad to do it, malfoy." said Ron with a punch to Draco's right eye.

"Oh you're going to get" Draco said and punched him.

"Why am so stupid.Furnunculus!" yelled Ron with his wand pointed at Draco.

Boils went on Draco's nice smooth face.

"Rictusempra!" screamed Draco. "Look at my beautiful face, it's filled with boils."

"Ron!" I heard Hermione shrieked.

I turned to Ron's direction. I see him rolling on the floor, laughing.

I was about to go and hex Draco, but saw, he was gone.

We finally got the counter curse for Ron.

It was time for class anyway.

Potions again. Oh well.

(Fast forward three weeks later.)

What's wrong with me? I can't seem to concentrate anymore. Is it because Cho transfer to all my classes or what? I can't take it anymore. Seeing them together, those damn love birds.

I thought I got over Harry, but maybe not.

Flashback

In Potions class.

Harry: Hey

Oh my god! Is he talking to me? Why am I panicking? It's not like I never talked to him before.

May: Yes, Harry.

Harry: Umm. Can you meet in the common room at 1: OO A.M.?

May: Why so late?

1

Harry: Uuhhh...... noo re-re-reason. Y ye-ye-ye ah no reason. (As you can see I really don't know how to type when he stutters.)

Why is he stuttering? I want to say no, but how can I say no to that really cute face.

May: umm sure. I said uncertainty

END OF FLASHBACK

It's 12:57. So should I go or not?

Oh I should go.

Sure enough Harry was there waiting for me. I want to know so bad why he asked me to come so late.

I went down and said Hi, really nervously.

He replied by saying I didn't think that you would come.

"Well I did. So what's up?" I asked him.

"Ummm..... I need to tell you something. Yes tell you something." He said uncertain.

"What is it?"

"I- I-I-I need-d-d-d help o-o-on my homework." Harry stuttered.

"Spill it, Harry."

Knowing that he was lying is really funny.

Why isn't he telling me yet? I got to get to bed.

"If you're not going to tell me then I'm going to sleep." I told him.

I was on top of the stairs when he told me.

"I think I made a mistake of choosing Cho instead of you. I don't know if I'm right or wrong. So maybe if I talk to you I would figure out the answer." Harry blurted out.

I can't believe my ears. Stay calm, May. You don't like Harry anymore. Right?

"I guess I'm going to figure out sometime soon of which one you will choose. Me or Cho?" I said with no emotion on my face and went into the room.

A/n: IMPORTANT!!!! You get to choose either it should be MAY/HARRY OR CHO/HARRY? I have a chapter for each couple. Each one will have a twist that changes the story a little. So tell me in the reviews and vote.


End file.
